Eternal
by QueenofYourWorld
Summary: Spike lost the love of his life hundreds of years ago and from that point on has never loved another. However one night changes that when he notices the reincarnation of his former love. Here is his chance a happy ending but things don't go as he planned. And he learns a big lesson that body and soul are two different things.


**Okay here is my first Angel Fic (I had posted this story on other sites but never worked on it after the first chapter). Some things about the cannon characters past are going to change and vary lightly from he original story line, but please don't let that run you away. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Savia sighed for the fifth time as she pushed the cup of crimson colored drink away from her and onto the floor. The red liquid, blood, trailed across the floor, letting the smell of it spread across the room. A smell that just a few weeks ago would have made her gag until she emptied her stomach, now had her crave it like a juicy steak. Now you must be wondering how any human could crave blood. That would be a good question if she was in fact still human. Almost a month ago, she was attacked and turned into a vampire. A disgusting creature of the night that's only purpose was to feed on the living. And Savia hated that. Hated what she had become. But there was one thing she hated the most. No, one person she hated the most then, Spike, the vampire that turned her.

That night haunted her every time she closed her eyes for a painful rest. She remembers it clears as day, how it felt leaving the prescient on that cold night. It was three days from Christmas, and she had stayed later than usual to finish up some paper work that she had gotten behind on. Most times her partner, Bradley Fields, would walk her to her car. He did it partially to protect her, but mostly because he was trying to get a date with her. They had been partners for 6 years and every day of those 6 years he hit on her only for her to turn him down over and over again. Don't her wrong, he is a great looking guy, good at his job, and it's just that he is married, with 3 kids. She did not want to be the other woman. She told him that, but he did not care.

But enough about Spike; let's get back to how she got turned into a vampire. It went something like this.

* * *

 **~1 month ago~**

 _Spike watched Savia from the shadows of a few trees and dark alley way, as she walked to her car. He had been watching her for a long time now that he had no idea how long he had been stalking the woman. But he knew of course that it had been almost a year since he had noticed her at a coffee shop near Lorne's club. What attracted him to her was that she was a carbon copy of his first and only love, Loretta Journey. Of course he had other woman he lusted after, but none were as beautiful as Loretta, or Lorie as he called her and later Pet when they became lovers._

 _He had lost Lorie hundreds of years ago, to a man named Edward. Edward had gotten permission from Lorie's dad to marry her, much to her dismay. And not only had this man taken away Spike's true love in the form of a binding ceremony, he had also killed her in the rage of evil and jealousy. But now, he had a chance at having her again. Spike had a chance at finally having the woman he always wanted and loved and he wasn't going to let her go. So from that day seeing her by Lorne's started his deadly obsession with her. He wanted to know more about Savia. From her favorite food to what kind of books she read. You should have seen him when it came to finding out her name. He thought it was heavenly, using her name whenever he could._

 _And for the longest he just watched her, craving to touch her but never getting that far. But that got to become a mere tease. He wanted more but didn't want to scare her because well, vampires are not known to be gentle creatures. That's when he went to Angel and her wife Cat. Angel being a vampire and Cat a witch knew something about how to deal with the delicate situation, mainly for how their relationship was crazy to start off, but that will be told another time._

 _Anyway they tried to talk Spike into reasonable antics but the blonde refused them all. He wanted her then and there and was on the verge of snapping. And that leads us to back to him watching her, the night he turned her into a blood sucker._

 _He wanted to go up to her so badly but that annoying as cop was talking to her. It seemed like the ass, as Spike called him, would not shut up. Spike hated the guy because of how close he was with his pet. That Bradley guy always flirted with her and that made Spike's blood boil. Savia was to be his and his alone. He glared at the dark haired man tried to kiss Savia's cheek, only to get rejected by his soon to be mate._

 _Laughing low, Spike spoke to no one but himself. "Nice try you ass." He chuckled and watched Savia get into her car, starting it and driving off._

 _Quickly taking his mind off Brad, he used his speed to his advantage and raced to Savia's apartment, beating her by a goof lead. He propped himself on the fire escape that had a full view of the window to her bedroom. She had walked into her dark room, not seeing him there and fell onto her bed tired, passing right out. Spike took that moment to crawl in through the window and go lay next to her in the bed, falling asleep with his arm around her._

 _Savia stirred awake, her eyes blurry from how deep into sleep she was. Her body had chills, but hyped it up to the chilly weather that night. She closed her eyes some, trying to go back to sleep, but her tummy rumbled letting her know she was hungry. Having missed lunch and dinner, she was surprised the noise wasn't louder. She sighing and slowly moved to sit up, but was trapped in her spot. Looking down at her waist, she noticed an arm around her. Her bit blue eyes widen and she slowly turned over to see a blonde man in her bed. She was about to scream when his eyes popped open and his hand quickly moved to cover her mouth._

 _"Hello Pet. Don't be scared." He said softly, seeing the fear and concern in her eyes. Spike's own eyes sunk in sadness. His love was afraid of him, which he did not want. "Please don't be afraid of me Savia, I'm only here to love you."_

 _But as soon as he said those words, she screamed into his hand and started to thrash around. He applied some force but not a lot. But what shocked him next was a bite to his hand. He pulled it back instantly, which gave her enough time to fall off the bed and scramble to the front door, however she was too slow. Spike pushed her body into the door then flipped her around where she was facing him._

 _"I'm sorry." He whispered before wrapping his hand around her neck, tilting her head and sinking his now extended fangs into her neck. It did not take long for her body to go limp from her passing out._

 _Spike pulled his mouth away and licked his lips, before biting into his wrist, and forcing his own blood into her mouth._

 _"I truly am sorry." He said once more_

 **~End of 1 month Flash back~**

* * *

 **Okay Guys, here is the first chapter. There is a lot more in store for these two. Romance, comedy...action...so much to look forward to. Please Comment and tell me what you guys think. (All reviews welcome...good or bad)**


End file.
